


Athos and Porthos scene from Not Easily Broken story by Keesha

by lluviayui



Series: Not Easily Broken [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lluviayui/pseuds/lluviayui
Summary: Another drawing for the story of Keesha "Not Easily Broken" this scene was inspired in the chapters in the story where Athos and Porthos are in the slave ship, this time i tried a different technique, I will be experimenting with different ways of shading :) hope you like it Keesha!AGAIN THANK YOU KEESHA!!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keesha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keesha/gifts).



[](http://i.imgur.com/YrzYGMg)


End file.
